Amanda
by I colmillos
Summary: la vida luego de una serie de eventos desafortunados. Nuevo país, nuevo instituto, nuevos compañeros. Kyouya/OC
1. Chapter 1

Amanda jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello castaño mientras meditaba lo que estaba viviendo. Aún no lograba comprender cómo es que había llegado a aquella situación. Hace sólo un par de días se encontraba viviendo pacíficamente en España con su hermano y ahora…Iba camino a su nuevo instituto, en un lugar totalmente alejado a todo lo que ella conocía: Instituto Ouran. Claro que hizo un gran berrinche, no caería sin dar pelea, pero bien sabía ella que cuando una decisión estaba tomada no había nada que se pueda hacer.

Bajó de la limosina en que había sido enviada al instituto (Cuyo chofer tenía órdenes estrictas de llevarla directamente a su destino) y observó el enorme y lujoso establecimiento frente a ella.

Soltó un bufido mientras se disponía a entrar, pero no alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando sintió un gran peso en la espalda.

-"¡Amy!"- gritó efusivamente la chica de cabellos negros que se cargaba cómodamente sobre ella- "¡Mi adorada mujercita! ¡Te estaba esperando!"

-"¿Yui?"- preguntó la recién llegada con asombro al ver a su prima junto a ella vestida con el mismo horroroso uniforme- "Quítate, me aplastas."

-"Sí, sí"- respondió relajadamente al tiempo que liberaba a su "mujercita".

-"¿Tú también? ¿Por qué? ¿No estabas en Alemania?"- preguntó Amanda intrigada.

-"Seeh…Pero me enviaron acá cuando se enteraron de que estaba tratando de asistir a una escuela pública. Mi mamá puso el grito en el cielo"- explicó Yui con una expresión de asco- "Así que empacó y nos trajo a todos los desgraciados de la familia."

- "Wow…Tu mamá si que tiene voz de mando."

-"¿Verdad que sí? Pero aún así no me desagrada tanto este lugar. Ya llevo unos cuantos días y lo único que me molesta es esta cosa que llevo puesta, pensaba en teñirla de negro ¿Qué te parece?"

-"Como sea, no puede empeorar."

Ambas se enteraron de lo que pasaba con la vida de la otra mientras ingresaban al instituto. Al parecer las posibilidades de retomar sus antiguas formas de vida eran nulas. Pero todo parecía bastante agradable hasta el momento. Quizás se acostumbrara.

-"¡Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aquí! Créeme, linda, lo último que harás será estudiar"- Decía alegremente Yui para animar a Amanda, esta miraba aterrorizada a toda esa gente tan fina y con aires de grandeza. Tendría que patearles el trasero si se atrevían a tratarla mal.

-"Bueno, eso ya arregla un poco las cosas."

-"Claro que sí. Además hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte…"

-"No sé…La última vez me arrastraste hasta una sesión fotográfica"- respondió secamente recordando con desdén aquella experiencia.

-"No, no nada de eso. Al menos no que yo sepa."

Amanda la miró dudando pero en ese momento entraron a el aula que les correspondía y que, curiosamente, era la misma. Como siempre Amanda no prestó atención, menos aún cuando llego el momento de que aprendieran física. Odiaba la física, por lo que al llegar la clase a su fin sonrió aliviada mientras se disponía a largarse a dónde sea.

-"Haha, no tan rápido,"- le detuvo Yui- "tú vienes conmigo."

Amanda se dejó arrastrar ciegamente hasta dónde su prima iba con tanta energía.

-"Aquí"- Sonrió satisfecha la morena mientras entraban a un aula que indicaba ser la tercera sala de música

-"Ah…Una sala de música…Nada raro puede salir de acá"- Amanda se relajó mientras ingresaba a la enorme habitación, pero se detuvo atónita al ver como una lluvia de pétalos de rosa avanzaba hacia ella.

"Bienvenida"

-Continuará-


	2. Chapter 2

"Bienvenida"

Cuando alguien se ve frente a algo desconocido, baraja posibilidades sobre de qué se podría tratar. Este no era el caso. La mente de Amanda estaba totalmente en blanco. Ni la más mínima idea de qué podrían estar haciendo esos siete chicos (uno de ellos con facciones muy femeninas) parados frente a ella con la sonrisa congelada. Yui debió de haberse equivocado de lugar. Sí, eso debió ser.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí con dignidad, pero sintió un suave apretón en su brazo. Volteó nuevamente y vio a Yui sonriendo.

-"Sí, es aquí"- le dijo respondiendo a su pregunta mental.

-"¿Y qué se supone que haga yo aquí?"

-"¡Es un Host Club!"- aclaró emocionadamente Yui.

-"…Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que haga yo aquí?"- repitió la recién llegada.

-"¡Elige a uno!"- contestó la pelinegra con el mismo tono de voz emocionado.

-"¿Uno?... ¿Un qué?"

-"…A uno de ellos"- respondió Yui como si la respuesta fuera obvia, mientras señalaba a los miembros del Host Club, estos sólo esperaban sin atreverse a interrumpir.

-"¿Acaso los venden? No puedes ir por ahí escogiendo seres humanos"- escupió Amanda tratando de imaginarse qué clase de estupideces harían en un club como ese, luego se volteó a mirarlos para descubrir que seguían en la misma posición en la que estaban cuando ella entró. Por alguna razón esto la irritó – "Me quiero ir…"

-"Esto puede tardar un poco."- suspiró Yui mientras tomaba asiento e invitaba a Mai a imitarle-, "Bien chicos, continúen con lo que estaban haciendo mientras yo le explico."

A medida que recibía respuestas a sus interrogantes y se informaba sobre aquel extraño grupo, la idea le parecía más ridícula…pero también más interesante. ¿Realmente había hombres que "arrendarían" su compañía? Una idea que sólo a la gente rica se le ocurriría. Un Host Club. No sonaba nada mal…es más, sonaba excelente.

-"¿Ha tomado ya la princesa su decisión?"- preguntó un joven delgado y rubio, que Yui había dicho se llamaba Suou Tamaki, mientras pasaba una de sus pálidas manos por el rizado cabello de Amanda.

Mala idea, pésima idea. Tanto los modales como la apariencia de aquel ser tan principesco eran magníficos, pero si había algo que a Mai de verdad le molestaba era que le toquen el cabello. Si el que hubiera cometido tal acto hubiera sido uno de sus ex compañeros de escuela, le hubiera apartado la mano bruscamente y quizás comenzado una pelea, pero en lugar de eso se removió incómoda .Era su primer día en un instituto totalmente diferente y el pobre chico no podía haber sabido que a ella no le gustaba que le hicieran eso.

-"Tamaki, a ella no le gusta que le toquen el cabello."- dijo Yui-"Es algo…salvaje."

-"Si no me equivoco, pasó los primeros 13 años de su vida en África"- agregó uno de los miembros del club mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Su nombre era Kyouya Ootori, según susurró Yui.

-"Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?"- le preguntó Amanda confundida a aquel elegante ¿joven? No. De alguna forma le daba la impresión de ser un hombre…un poderoso hombre de negocios. Sería mejor no hacer nada que le molestara.

Kyouya sonrió sombríamente.

-"A mí también me sorprendió el primer día. Él seguramente sabe todo acerca de todos los que están en el instituto…Tal vez incluso a qué hora vas al baño."

-"No instalo cámaras en las mansiones de los alumnos,"- se defendió Ootori mientras tecleaba en su ordenador portátil-" sólo estoy bien informado."

Amanda torció sus labios en una mueca. No estaba segura de si quería que alguien supiera todo sobre ella, menos aún si a ese alguien lo acababa se conocer… Porque lo acababa de conocer, ¿verdad?.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían cesado las actividades del host club ese día. Cuando Amanda estuvo segura de que la tercera sala de música estaba vacía, ingresó. Había deseado poder tocar aquel bello piano de cola toda la tarde, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo en público, no por timidez, sino porque ni siquiera conocía los acordes básicos. Siempre le había gustado la música, era capaz de tocar una canción que no fuese demasiado complicada de oído, pero cuando se trataba de aprender lo teórico, su cerebro trabajaba bastante lento y por más que le habían tratado de enseñar ella no lograba memorizar nada.

Se posicionó frente al piano y trató de tocar una canción que había escuchado hace un par de días. No lo logró. Realmente era una canción difícil. Miró el piano con frustración. Esto no era para ella, pero recordó algo que sí lo era. Sonrió y comenzó a reproducir la canción que quería pero con su voz, algo que sí le salía muy bien. Comenzó de forma casi inaudible, pero luego tomó confianza recordando que acababa de llegar al instituto y, aunque alguien la escuchara desde afuera de la sala, nadie la conocía y subió el tono de voz. Cuando ya llegaba al final (y su parte favorita) de la canción se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

- "Comenzaba a pensar que no lo notarías nunca"- dijo Kyouya con voz monótona.

-"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?"- preguntó Amanda aún de espaldas a él, ocultándole su sonrisa.

-"Ya nos conocíamos"

-"No me digas"- respondió la castaña volteando a mirarlo.

Kyouya permaneció en silencio. Odiaba esa expresión, esa sonrisa para nada inocente que emanaba de la chica.

-"¿Podrías recordarme cómo nos conocimos?"- Preguntó Amanda ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

El menor de los Ootori reprimió una mueca de desagrado.

-"Valentín"

Amanda fingió pensar por un momento.

-"¡Oh!...Entonces eras tú…lo siento, es que mi hermano tiene tantos socios. ¡Cómo pude olvidar a la poderosa familia Ootori!"- la joven lo miró fijamente- "Sin embargo no nos conocimos hasta que…"

-"Lo recuerdo perfectamente"- le cortó Kyouya. No necesitaba que alguien más le recordara todo lo que vivió en aquel viaje. Se habían juntado en Francia diferentes socios de una prestigiosa familia a nivel mundial, entre ellos, los Ootori. La mayoría de los socios llevaban a sus hijos con la esperanza de que aprendieran algo. Allí fue donde Kyouya vio a Amanda, quien acompañaba a su hermano Valentín, ahora heredero de todos los negocios familiares, luego de un accidente que les quitó a sus padres. El interés de Kyouya sobre Amanda era totalmente comercial, por lo tanto no hicieron más que saludarse cordialmente e intercambiar un par de frases.

-"Dime, Ootori"- Amanda se acercó a él peligrosamente, pero Kyouya no mostró señal de que fuese a retroceder- "¿Aún eres ninfómano?"

-"Fue sólo un rumor"- Kyouya sonrió con desprecio. Por supuesto que había tenido sexo con una cantidad considerable de mujeres, pero no había intentado agregar a Amanda a la lista, por otro lado ella tampoco parecía demostrar el menor interés en él. Al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo- "Un rumor que te hubiera encantado comprobar."

-"Yo me conservaré hasta el matrimonio"- replicó la chica mientras rozaba su cuerpo con el de él.

-"Así como vas…"- dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

Amanda sonrió y se alejó para sentarse sobre el piano.

-"Ya elegí un host"- dijo después de un minuto de silencio –"Quiero a Fujioka Haruhi"

-"Interesante decisión"- Kyouya sonrió. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero de verdad quería ver en aprietos a esa chica.


	4. Chapter 4

-"Buenos días. ¿Qué tal el instituto?"

Amanda permaneció en silencio alrededor de treinta segundos, controlando todos los improperios y maldiciones que tenía en mente. Años de experiencia en el mundo de los ricos le habían enseñado que palabras tan vulgares no debían brotar de los labios de una señorita, pero en ningún momento se le dijo que debía eliminarlas de sus pensamientos también.

-"¿Amanda?"- Valentín esperaba en el teléfono.

-"No puedo volver a casa, ¿verdad?"- preguntó su hermana menor luego de un suspiro resignado.

-"No puedo cuidarte, sabes que debo hacerme cargo de muchas cosas"

-"¡Puedo cuidarme sola!"- exclamó soltando un bufido de frustración- "Tampoco puedes cuidarme aquí, me mandaste a un hotel"

-"Eso es sólo por esta semana. Te quedarás con nuestros tíos cuando ellos estén completamente instalados en su mansión"- respondió su hermano mayor mientras se servía una copa de vino. Contó hasta tres mentalmente y alejó el teléfono de su oído justo cuando estallaron todas las frases que Amanda se había estado aguantando- "Basta, niña. Te lastimarás la garganta"- dijo tranquilamente después de un sorbo de alcohol.

-"Tú sabías que Yui estaba aquí"- le acusó desabrochándose el camisón de dormir-"Siempre lo supiste y no me lo dijiste. ¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta soportar a la hermana de Yui? Mi tía…no me dejará hacer absolutamente nada"

-"Te enseñará a comportarte. Nadie sabe más de modales que ella"

- "Antes no te molestaba mi forma de ser…"- respondió Amanda desganada. Valentín suspiró.

- "Sabes que yo no te cambiaría nada"- dijo Valentín con ese tono de voz tierno y amoroso que sólo su hermana conocía-"No te metas en problemas demasiado grandes o que requieran dinero en exceso, sabes que aún no he aprendido a controlar por completo los ingresos. Aliméntate como corresponde, por favor. Y aguanta…cuando tenga todo asegurado, nos devolveremos a África"

-"No me mientas"

-"No te estoy mintiendo. Volveremos a África. Te lo prometo"

-"Te extraño"

-"También yo"

Se despidieron y colgaron. Amanda se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a prepararse para un nuevo y tedioso día de clases. Hoy tenía dos horas de Historia, en las que probablemente dormiría pues prefería leer el libro ella misma en la tranquilidad de su casa. Apenas no había salido el sol y ya se sentían montones de vehículos ruidosos destruyendo la armonía de la madrugada. Y pensar que cada día sería así. ¿Cómo lo aguantaría? Entonces un nombre se vino a su cabeza: Fujioka Haruhi. Ese chico de rostro fino y ojos grandes y sinceros. Se veía diferente al resto: sencillo, natural. La madre de Amanda parecía tener especial interés en que ella se case con un buen hombre, que le enseñe a controlar ese genio endemoniado y pueda asociarse con los negocios familiares. Ella no tenía prisa por casarse, prefería disfrutar su juventud, pero no le haría mal comenzar a revisar las opciones matrimoniales que le ofrecía el instituto con anticipación. Quizás algún día podría cumplir el deseo de sus difuntos padres, aunque sea por respeto a su memoria y también llenar de orgullo a su hermano.

Con estos pensamientos llegó a la tercera sala de música y se sentó frente a Haruhi, sin tomar en cuenta que debía esperar su turno.

-"Eh…Disculpe, señorita…"- comenzó Haruhi al notar la incomodidad de la clienta cuyo turno no había sido respetado.

-"Entonces… ¿Te parece bien que las mujeres se enumeren para poder disfrutar de tu compañía?"

Los hermanos Hitachiin no prestaron mayor atención a ese comentario, a pesar de que fue perfectamente audible para todos en el salón. Mitsukuni miró a Haruhi de reojo pero su atención fue inmediatamente desviada por Takashi, quien le ofrecía un trozo de pastel con trocitos de merengue. Tamaki, el príncipe que había tocado su cabello el día anterior, observaba atentamente, preparado para interferir si la nueva clienta le causaba problemas a su querida hija adoptiva. El menor de los Ootori levantó la vista de la pantalla y su mirada se cruzó con la de Amanda. Parecía particularmente molesto ese día. Era excelente actor cuando se trataba de disimular sus propias emociones, pero ese brillo en sus ojos ya había sido visto por ella en Francia.

-"Yo…yo no…"- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Haruhi mientras buscaba una respuesta.

-"Es broma, tranquilo"- dijo Amanda sonriendo.

-"Disculpa, pero estás ocupando mi turno y…"- dijo tímidamente una joven rubia.

-"Espera un poco, el chico no se moverá de aquí"- Interrumpió Amanda y volvió la vista a Fujioka-"Supe que eres muy inteligente, un alumno excelente. Soy nueva en el instituto y realmente necesito ayuda… ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrías estudiar conmigo?"

Tamaki se relajó y volvió a cortejar a sus clientas. Kyouya levantó ligeramente las cejas y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el ordenador. Haruhi parecía aturdida al haber recibido semejante petición de una chica que acababa de conocer pero su bondad terminó siendo más grande que su desconfianza y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-"No hay problema, sólo debo organizar mi horario"


	5. Chapter 5

-"Edwina, Yui: den la orden a todos los criados de buscar a Dustin, que revisen toda la mansión, no se librará del instituto. ¡Yui! Espera un momento, tienes barro en tu zapato izquierdo, ni pienses en subir las escaleras. Ve tú, Edwina."- Comandaba una mujer alta de facciones duras, cabello negro, ojos rasgados y figura esbelta, excepto por su abdomen. Pero nadie podía culparla: en un par de meses daría a luz. –"¿Dónde está Amanda? ¡Am-¡"

-"Aquí, tía."- respondió Amanda, acercándose con dificultad por culpa de un par de tacones altos que le habían ordenado usar. Se había mudado la noche anterior a la mansión principal de la familia Berg y todas sus cosas habían sido ubicadas en una amplia habitación en el tercer piso que le permitía ver el amanecer desde un punto agradable y se le había dicho que tenía libertad de horario siempre y cuando avisara con anticipación dónde estaría, lo cual era un alivio, pero había ciertos asuntos en los que su tía Leonor era inflexible y uno de ellos era la presentación personal.

-"Mucho mejor que los zapatos bajos que usabas ayer, ¿no crees? Recuerda que no vas a cualquier instituto y tienes un apellido que defender"- dijo Leonor asintiendo en aprobación.

Amanda fingió una sonrisa. Valentín le había pedido que no causara problemas y ella era una joven orgullosa que se jactaba de tener una gran resistencia y fuerza, o al menos lo suficiente para soportar un par de tacones…aunque trece años corriendo descalza en la sabana africana superaban sus intentos en los dos últimos años por usar zapatos de diseñador.

-"Te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿sabías?"- dijo vagamente Leonor y su rostro se iluminó momentáneamente gracias al recuerdo de su fallecido hermano pero volvió en sí en seguida.- "¿Qué haces, niña? Camina en línea recta, pareces borracha."

-"El joven Dustin, madame"- dijo uno de los mayordomos mientras sostenía firmemente el brazo del hijo menor de los Berg. Dustin miró desafiante a su madre y luego a Amanda, quien aún no alcanzaba la puerta principal. Leonor sólo suspiró y le indicó al mayordomo que lo lleve a la limusina, donde esperaban Edwina y Yui.

-"No tardarás en acostumbrarte, querida. Todos nos sentimos dichosos de tenerte entre nosotros"- dijo Leonor, tratando de ser amable con la huérfana.-"Ve"

Amanda logró llegar al auto y sentarse en la parte trasera del vehículo junto a Yui, quien no paraba de escribir mensajes de texto. Frente a ellas, perfectamente elegante, como siempre, Edwina, envuelta en un abrigo de terciopelo rojo y una boina del mismo color y Dustin, abotonándose la camisa y guardando la corbata del instituto en uno de sus bolsillos.

-"¿A qué se debe el que te hayas levantado tan temprano, Edwina?" - preguntó Amanda tratando de romper el hielo. Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos en que nadie había dicho una palabra y temía que fuera por causa de ella.

Edwina dejó de maquillar su rostro de porcelana y miró perpleja a su prima, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a irritación.

-"No quise decir que sueles levantarte tarde,"- se apresuró a decir Amanda notando su error.-"es que como tú ya no tienes edad de ir al instituto…"- se interrumpió al ver el ceño fruncido de la mayor de sus primas.- "No eres vieja, eres joven y bonita pero ya tienes como…. Veinte o algo así."

-"Edwina va desayunar con su prometido"- intervino Yui, tratando de calmar la situación.- "Es…"

-"El único heredero de una cadena de importantes clubs en Las Vegas"- interrumpió Edwina. "Me escogió a mi porque necesitaba a una mujer culta, de buena familia…elegante"- agregó mirando detenidamente a Amanda.

Amanda no respondió. Yui se mordía los labios y arrugaba la frente pensando en una manera de cambiar de tema y Dustin miraba por la ventana, sin prestar interés a un comportamiento tan típico por parte de Edwina.

-"Por supuesto que un hombre de negocios también tiene que pensar en una anfitriona digna de sus invitados. Con lo importantes que son…no sería nada agradable que lo vean en compañía de un primate"- continuó Edwina cruzando sus piernas.

Dustin volteó rápidamente hacia Yui, preguntándole con la mirada si acaso habían oído bien y su hermana mayor estaba humillando descaradamente a su prima. Amanda clavó la vista en sus rodillas.

-"Y no hay que olvidar la importancia de ser una buena madre para los futuros herederos…Ningún hombre que se respete…no, es más, ningún hombre en absoluto querría dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de quien sería capaz de dejarlos a su suerte entre depredadores salvajes"

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los mensajes de texto que seguían llegándole insistentemente a Yui al no obtener respuesta. Edwina sonrió con arrogancia.

-"Ahora lo sabes: me levanté temprano porque hay alguien que quiere aprovechar cada minuto de su día conmigo. No es tu caso, ni tu hermano soporta tenerte cer…"

La oración que creyó sería gloriosa fue silenciada por uno de los tacones de Amanda estrellándose contra su cabeza. Segundos después tenía a la salvaje quinceañera sobre ella tironeándole el cabello. Yui intentaba separarlas desesperadamente con la ayuda de Dustin, quien no podía parar de reír. ¡Era una escena espléndida! Con insultos, gritos, golpes y una que otra lágrima dramática por parte de Edwina. El chofer decidió detener el vehículo y bajarse para ver qué estaba sucediendo, ya que el vidrio polarizado no le permitía ver nada de lo que sucedía atrás. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, ya habían logrado separar a las primas, quienes respiraban agitadamente.

-"No es nada, Felipe"- dijo Yui respondiendo a la pegunta mental del chofer.-"Por favor continúa o llegaremos tarde"

El chofer dirigió una última mirada de sospecha al grupo y cerro la puerta. Enseguida la limusina comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Nadie dijo una palabra más mientras trataban de arreglar sus ropas y al bajar los tres estudiantes en el instituto, nadie se hubiera imaginado cómo habían comenzado el día.

-"Pegas unas patadas fenomenales"- dijo repentinamente Dustin y se dirigió cojeando hacia su aula de clases.

-"…Gracias"-susurró Amanda. Sentía un gran alivio por haberle dado una paliza a Edwina, pero sabía que se había metido en un lío de los grandes. Aun así sabía que habría algo bueno en ese día: Tendría su primera tarde de estudio con Fujioka Haruhi.


	6. Chapter 6

-"No entiendo"- concluyó Amanda luego de observar por varios minutos lo que parecía ser un ejercicio de estadísticas simple.

-"No pasa nada; te lo explicaré otra vez"- respondió Haruhi con la paciencia que le caracterizaba y suspirando agregó- ", pero basta de distracciones, ¿de acuerdo?"

Amanda sonrió y se disculpó, pero realmente le parecía difícil concentrarse en una sala de estudio donde lo último que todos hacían era estudiar. Además, había un chico realmente atractivo al que descubrió mirándola de reojo.

-"¿Por qué no vas simplemente y le hablas de una vez, para que podamos continuar con esto sin interrupciones?"- preguntó Haruhi al notar hacia donde miraba Amanda.

-"No, no me interesa realmente"- se apresuró a decir.

-"¿Entonces qué sucede?"- preguntó Haruhi mirando curiosamente al atractivo chico pensando que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

-"Llámalo instinto cazador"- susurró Amanda.

-"¿Hmm?"

-"Nada"- respondió sonriendo.

Haruhi sólo la miró extrañada, pero decidió dejar pasar el asunto pues tenía un día muy ocupado y aún no lograba que Amanda entendiera nada.

-"En el instituto al que solías asistir antes, ¿tenías esta clase?"

-"Sí, pero nunca pude alcanzar al resto"

-"¡Ya veo!"- exclamó Haruhi creyendo haber entendido- "Es porque en África no asistías a la escuela"

-"¡Claro que asistía!"- respondió Amanda sorprendida- "¿Acaso crees…?"- explotó de la risa- "Eres realmente interesante, Fujioka. A pesar de que se le conoce como el continente olvidado, es tan rico en cultura y educación como cualquier otro, es sólo que en a la escuela a la que yo asistía no se le daba mayor importancia a las estadísticas"

-"Lo lamento si te he ofendido"- dijo rápidamente Haruhi.

-"Para nada pero, como ves, tengo mucho que aprender"

-"Sobre eso…realmente debo irme ahora, pero podemos volver a reunirnos dentro de la semana"

-"Te lo agradecería mucho"- respondió Amanda sonriéndole embobada.

-"No… no es nada. Hazme saber si puedo ayudarte en algo más"- dijo Haruhi y se retiró con una leve reverencia.

Amanda se sonrojó; nunca había visto a un chico actuar de manera tan amable a menos que esté intentando llevarla a la cama. Había algo en Fujioka Haruhi que no era como en el resto de los hombres. Se quedó en la misma posición por un buen rato hasta que sintió moverse la silla frente a ella: era el chico atractivo que la había estado observando desde la otra mesa.

-"¿Puedo acompañarte?"- le preguntó el joven coqueto.

Esa actitud era precisamente la que Amanda veía en cada hombre y que le estaba costando soportar. La típica sonrisa de galán, la manera en que suavizaban la voz para conseguir lo que querían, que pretendan que te escuchan. Ella ya lo había visto cuando llegó a España: muchas veces creyó ver amabilidad donde sólo la consideraban un juguete nuevo y desde entonces decidió que sólo se entregaría de verdad a quien logre convencerla del matrimonio. Desconfiaba de los clásicos galanes. Desconfiaba de Kyouya Ootori pues reconoció al estereotipo enseguida.

Todo esto pasó por su cabeza en un par de segundos, pero lo único que dijo fue un "por supuesto" e imitó la misma sonrisa coqueta del muchacho, quien pareció ligeramente sorprendido por un momento pero luego se compuso y comenzó a adular la apariencia de la joven. Amanda escuchaba atentamente, esperando oír algún halago descarado que le cause gracia. No saldría con él, tampoco le diría su verdadero nombre, simplemente esperaría los minutos suficientes para no ser descortés y fingiría que acababa de recordar algo importantísimo que la obligaba a irse, sin embargo esto no fue necesario, pues apenas se estaba presentando el galán cuando Dustin tomó a Amanda por el hombro diciéndole que debía hablar con ella.

Una vez que salieron de la sala de estudios su primo le informó que estaban todos castigados por el incidente en la limusina pero que hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien.

-"Bueno, me alegra que esto tenga un lado positivo"- dijo Amanda aliviada de que su primo no la odie.- "¿Y tu corbata?"

- "No me gusta usarla"

-"Pero recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño amabas usar corbatas como tu padre"

Dustin se paró en seco.

-"Lo sé, tengo buena memoria"- continuó ella- "¿Sucede algo?"

Su primo sacó la corbata de su bolsillo y su rostro formó una mueca.

-"Sí, supongo que siempre me gustaron"

-"¡Claro que sí! A mi no puedes engañarme con semejante memoria de elefante. Anda ¡Póntela!"

-"Creo que lo haré luego"- respondió arrugándola nuevamente.

-"Dustin, es parte del uniforme del instituto y no quieres causar más problemas por hoy, ¿verdad?"

-"¡Pero sí lo de la mañana fue culpa tuya!"

Amanda sonrió y señaló la corbata. Dustin no se movió. De pronto la sonrisa de la chica se borró.

-"No sabes hacer el nudo…"- susurró- "Pero si tu padre siempre ha sido fanático de las corbatas, ¿no te enseñó cómo…?"

Dustin no respondió y Amanda tampoco dijo nada más. Era una situación bastante típica; los padres de familias ricas nunca tienen tiempo para sus hijos. Quizás hacerle el nudo a una corbata sea un asunto simple, pero para un niño que idolatra a su padre, haberlo aprendido de él hubiera significado mucho. Amanda pasó la corbata tras el cuello de su primo y le hizo el nudo.

-"Asunto arreglado. Ve a clases"

Dustin bufó.

-"De todas formas no quería usarla"- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Amanda lo observó irse y se disponía a caminar cuando los tacones nuevos le jugaron una mala pasada. Se afirmó de lo primero que sus fuertes manos tenían a su alcance, escuchó un golpe y lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en el suelo. Lo que había agarrado desesperadamente era una corbata igual a la de su primo, sólo que ésta estaba amarrada alrededor del cuello del menor de los Ootori, quien a duras penas había logrado posicionar sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Amanda para evitar caer directamente sobre ella.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Amanda notó que tenía la corbata de Kyouya firmemente entre sus manos y lo liberó de inmediato. Se fulminaron con la mirada hasta que el moreno estuvo de pie. Enseguida adoptó una postura elegante y de superioridad, con su típica expresión de indiferencia, pero esto le duró hasta que bajó un poco la vista: el vestido de Amanda se había levantado hasta mostrar una diminuta parte de su ropa interior. Intentó disimular su sorpresa y desvió la mirada. Amanda se percató de lo que sucedía y con un movimiento rápido se acomodó la ropa.

-"Obviamente no viste nada con lo que no estés bastante familiarizado ya"- dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba lentamente- "La única diferencia es que este cuerpo no podrás tenerlo jamás"

-"Nuevamente empiezas a decir tonterías"- respondió Kyouya y, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie más cerca, agregó en voz baja- "Te había dicho que era sólo un rumor; no soy adicto al sexo"

Amanda arqueó las cejas y Kyouya, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la actitud de un caballero en el instituto, le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, que fue silenciosamente rechazada. La quinceañera se levantó con un movimiento rápido y volvió a caer al suelo debido a un dolor punzante que sintió en su pie izquierdo.

-"¡Zapatos del demonio!"- exclamó y luego se avergonzó de que un hombre tan odioso la hubiera visto demostrando debilidad.- "Vete a clases, ¿qué haces aquí mirándome?"

-"Me temo que ya me he perdido la clase por culpa de este incidente, además no puedo irme hasta que me ofrezcas una solución por mi pérdida"

-"¿Cuál perdida?"- preguntó Amanda irritada- "Dignidad no tenías"

-"Mi laptop"- respondió Kyouya haciendo caso omiso a su comentario despectivo- "; se golpeó fuerte y es muy probable que haya sufrido algún daño severo"

Amanda palideció. No le costaría absolutamente nada pagar un computador portátil, y ella tenía claro que este no era un golpe duro al sistema económico de la familia Ootori, sin embargo, algo que ella siempre tenía en mente era el consejo de su hermano mayor: "Jamás le debas algo a un Ootori"


	7. Chapter 7

La alarma de las seis de la mañana irrumpió el único momento de descanso de Kyouya, quien tardó uno o dos minutos asimilar que otro día comenzaba. Se levantó con un brusco movimiento, sabiendo que, con lo que le costaba dejar su cama, perdería la fuerza de voluntad si dejaba pasar más tiempo, dejó corriendo el agua en la ducha mientras se desvestía y repetía mentalmente sus objetivos para ese día. Había dormido con suerte dos horas, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de descansar un rato más: si lo hacía, no tendría el suficiente tiempo para dedicarse a su aspecto físico, lo cual era importantísimo para alguien que pertenecía al Host Club, tampoco podía saltarse el desayuno pues no contaría con la energía necesaria para todo lo que debía rendir durante el día y, aún más importante, le daría una pésima impresión a su padre, con quien desayunaba todos los días puntualmente.

Al ocupar su lugar en la mesa, su padre y hermanos ya se encontraban sentados, el primero leyendo el periódico y sus sucesores discutiendo la caída en la bolsa de Nueva York.

-"Buenos días."- dijo Kyouya tras una leve reverencia y tomando asiento.

-"Buen día."- respondió su padre, el único en devolver el saludo.- "¿Cómo se han dado las cosas con la alumna nueva?"

Kyouya se detuvo en seco. Estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas directas de su padre, sin embargo, no sabía que él tuviera especial interés en la salvaje.

-"No hemos interactuado demasiado."- respondió acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla.- "No estamos en el mismo curso, sin embargo ha acudido al Host Club al menos dos veces."

-"¿Investigaste lo suficiente, Kyouya?"

Al oír esto, los hijos mayores cesaron su conversación y fijaron la vista en su hermano más pequeño. Estaban tan acostumbrados a competir, que su cerebro siempre captaba situaciones en que el otro estaba siendo menospreciado ante los ojos de su padre. Kyouya no permitió que se notara la más mínima duda en su voz cuando continuó.

-"Vivió trece años en África, específicamente en Sudáfrica. El área de negocios de su familia se centra en cadenas de hoteles a nivel internacional, por lo cual tienen una gran cantidad de terrenos propios a lo largo del mundo, demostrando una clara preferencia por el ambiente libre sudafricano. Valentín y Amanda asistieron a escuelas comunes junto con los nativos, sin embargo, el primero tomaba clases particulares en la mansión. Se mudaron a España, donde comenzaron a asistir a institutos privados de calidad. Los conocimos personalmente en Francia, durante una reunión de negocios. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y toda la administración pasó a manos de Valentín, quien ha demostrado ser un aliado eficiente que no toma riesgos cuando se trata de dinero. Amanda fue transferida hace un par de semanas a Ouran y vive con la hermana de su fallecido padre. Sus calificaciones son mediocres y no tiene acceso a los asuntos financieros de su familia, pues no es la heredera directa, por lo tanto no le he tomado demasiada importancia."

El padre de Kyouya dejó el periódico a un lado.

-"¿Recuerdas el caso de la mina de diamantes en Libia?"- preguntó mirando a su hijo a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

-"Creí que era un rumor."

-"Muchas veces los rumores tienen algo de cierto. Y como prueba, se le ha pedido cooperación a la policía privada de nuestra familia."

-"¿Con respecto a la investigación?"

-"Más bien…protección. Pero el asunto fue tratado directamente con el heredero, por lo que te agradecería que no hables demás frente a la hija menor, sin embargo, un poco de vigilancia extra no le haría mal a nadie."

-"Sí, padre."- respondió Kyouya ocultando su sorpresa. Asimilar aquella información sin haber descansado lo suficiente le había mareado un poco. Se dispuso a tomar su café de siempre, pero en lugar de su habitual líquido oscuro se encontraba un té con un ligero aroma a miel. Levantó la vista y se encontró con varios criados mirándolo de reojo. Se sintió avergonzado: había tosido toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño y, al parecer, los criados lo habían notado. Les sonrió disimuladamente para darles las gracias y bebió el té, que sorprendentemente le calmó el ardor de garganta.

Aquel día no había comenzado como cualquier otro. Todo ese asunto de los rumores le había recordado a aquel que lo catalogaba como un verdadero casanova, cosa que durante un tiempo fue completamente cierto. La presión sobre el tercer hijo de los Ootori era mucha y él había encontrado una manera de liberar el estrés. Se tomaba el tiempo necesario para investigar blancos fáciles y de un nivel social no demasiado alto, las seducía y las convencía de mantener la boca cerrada, cosa que no era complicada pues el daba un nombre falso y, al no ser mujeres que se manejen en el mundo de los ricos, eran incapaces de identificarlo como miembro de una poderosa familia. Pero algo falló; alguien habló y costó mucho mantener esos comentarios fuera del alcance de su padre. Kyouya decidió que lo más inteligente era mantener un bajo perfil y despedirse de sus encuentros pasionales por un buen tiempo y fue así como actualmente llevaba más de un año en completa abstinencia.

Todos estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se sintió arrastrado al piso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sobre Amanda, en la exacta posición que solía utilizar para tomar el control total en un momento sexual. Su cuerpo le exigió placer de inmediato al volver a sentir el calor de otro cuerpo tan cerca pero su cerebro le recordó frente a quién se encontraba. La miró, ella parecía no reaccionar aún; sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, eran claros, su boca ligeramente abierta demostraba sorpresa, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente manchadas con pecas debido al fuerte sol que enfrentó por trece años, su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una larga trenza y su mano sujetaba con una fuerza impresionante la corbata de Kyouya.

Una vez de pie y cuando creía tener sus hormonas bajo control, su mirada se sintió atrapada por una pequeña parte de la ropa interior de Amanda, visible tras la caída. Le tomó unos segundos más ordenarle a su cuerpo que mantenga la disciplina, utilizando como argumento que la mujer frente a él era salvaje, poco elegante, mediocre, grosera, manipuladora-

La voz en su cabeza se detuvo para observar como Amanda caía una vez más al suelo luego de intentar levantarse. La manera en que sostenía su pie lastimado, se mordía los labios para evitar cualquier sonido de debilidad y se sonrojaba por la humillación representaba una escena maravillosa. Kyouya por primera vez se sentía poderoso frente a ella. Era como una pantera disfrutando la vista antes de devorar a una gacela herida. Esto le produjo un extraño placer: quizás humillar a alguien que parecía conocer su pasado oscuro sería su nuevo método para liberar estrés y, de paso, cumplía con la orden de su padre.


	8. Chapter 8

-Detenlo- rogó Amanda a su hermano. Ambos estaban siendo testigos de un cómo un león acorralaba a una hiena.

- Es parte de la naturaleza. Si detenemos esto hoy, probablemente pasará mañana- le respondió Valentín, sujetando el brazo de su hermana.

Sabía que era verdad, pero los chillidos desesperados de la presa le inquietaban demasiado.

- Suéltame.

- Si te conviertes en presa yo no voy a interferir, debes saberlo.

Amanda se soltó de un tirón y corrió hacia el león, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando una enorme pantera se abalanzó sobre ella. Desesperada buscó con la mirada a su hermano, pero había desaparecido. Nadie la ayudaría. Estaba sola, ya ni siquiera se escuchaba el llanto de la hiena.

-No te atrevas- ordenó Amanda al felino mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sabía que si demostraba miedo estaría perdida. No era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a un depredador y tampoco sería la última. No estaba preocupada por ella pero entró en pánico cuando escuchó la voz de Valentín llamando a la bestia y lanzándole rocas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Se suponía que no ibas a interferir- gritó la castaña mientras intentaba sujetar a la pantera. Ésta se liberó sin dificultades y se dirigió hacia el muchacho- ¡No!

Vio a su hermano abrir la boca para gritar pero lo único que pudo oír fue el retumbante rugido de quien los cazaba.

-¡Corre!- imploró Amanda desesperadamente mientras se incorporaba de un salto, pero no vio ni a su hermano ni a ningún animal. Tampoco estaba en la sabana africana. Estaba en una habitación limpia, iluminada y silenciosa. Respiraba con dificultad, sentía su cuerpo liviano y no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba. Secuestro. Eso debía ser: la habían drogado y llevado hasta un lugar desconocido. Desde que tenía memoria le advirtieron sobre las posibilidades de un secuestro y sabía que debía reaccionar rápido.

Se levantó de golpe, intentando ir hacia la ventana pero estaba demasiado mareada y no pudo avanzar.

-¡Señorita, deténgase!- exclamo un hombre de delantal que pareció salir de la nada e intentó tomarla del brazo. Rápidamente, Amanda le tomó la muñeca y se la giró hasta tumbarlo en el piso con una llave. Se disponía a noquearlo con un golpe en la cabeza cuando sintió que la aprisionaban por la espalda.

-Me disculpo por mi rudeza al atacar a alguien por la espalda pero si uno de los médicos de la familia Ootori resulta herido mientras cumple con su turno, le deberemos una indemnización.

-¿Un médico?- repitió Amanda incrédula. Se alejó bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de quién acababa de bloquear su ataque- ¡O-Ootori!- luego volvió la vista al hombre que seguía en el suelo- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No tenía idea!

-Está bien, estoy más impresionado que herido- admitió el médico incorporándose.- Soy el doctor Beyer y usted está en la enfermería porque sufrió un repentino desmayo. Es sorprendente que se haya levantado de repente con una fiebre de 38.9 grados y haya sido capaz de tumbar a un hombre adulto. ¿Por qué mejor no se recuesta?

-No, gracias. Me siento mejor así- respondió Amanda manteniendo el equilibrio. La verdad sentía unas ganas tremendas de dormir por días, pero haría eso en su habitación cuando nadie la viera. Poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse: no era un secuestro. Recorrió la habitación rápidamente con la mirada y se encontró con la laptop de Kyouya, prendida a penas, con la pantalla hecha trizas. Se afirmó de la camilla y agregó- Estoy segura de que tienes una copia de los archivos que perdiste.

- Eso es una suposición- respondió simplemente Kyouya conteniendo una carcajada mientras el doctor Beyer iba a buscar un poco de agua para la muchacha.- Lo único claro ahora es que destruiste mi fuente de trabajo y toda la valiosa información que me ha costado años recaudar. Estábamos discutiendo esto mismo cuando caíste inconsciente. Pensé que era una broma de mal gusto pero realmente no te movías.

-¿Tú…me trajiste?- preguntó Amanda desconfiada.

-Por supuesto que no. Llamé al personal médico de turno- respondió Kyouya.

-Gracias de todas maneras. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso a mí no me concierne. Lo que me interesa es la destrucción de mi propiedad.

-Pagaré tu maldito aparato.

-El precio de un computador no es nada. No te estoy cobrando eso, sino la pérdida de material que no puedo recuperar con dinero.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer. ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?- respondió Amanda ahora de muy mal humor. Incluso se arrepentía de haberle dado las gracias.

-No voy a discutir con una niña afiebrada. Me ayudarás a recolectar nuevamente esa información. Sé que tienes habilidad captando rumores, sólo necesito que la uses seriamente y, esta vez, a mi favor. Tus zapatos están justo ahí- dijo señalando a un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Cómo se supone que…?

En ese momento llegó el doctor Beyer con un vaso de agua para la paciente.

-Ya te lo dije. No discutiré contigo ahora. Esa es mi condición, es razonable y es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

Amanda aún se encontraba ligeramente mareada y un poco atónita por estar recibiendo órdenes. Usualmente se enfurecería pero se sentía débil y, además, él tenía razón. No le gustaba deberle nada a nadie y le habían advertido especialmente que no le debiera nada a los Ootori. Soltó un bufido de mala gana y bebió el agua.

-Puedo ordenarle a mi chofer que te lleve- agregó Kyouya tomando su móvil. Recordó las palabras de su padre… Un poco de "protección" no vendría mal, aunque parecía que podría defenderse perfectamente sola.

-Llamaré al mío, gracias- dijo Amanda mientras terminaba el vaso de agua.- Muchas gracias, doctor Beyer. Ootori.

Ambos observaron como la castaña se retiraba con paso decidido. Finalmente Kyouya miró su laptop y soltó un suspiro.

-Esa niña debe haber tenido una educación muy distinta a la del resto- dijo el doctor Beyer ordenando la camilla. Kyouya sólo le miró. El doctor continuó- Antes de que usted entrara a la enfermería, ella parecía tener una pesadilla; murmuraba y gritaba frases de auxilio.

-Es verdad que recibió una educación distinta. Probablemente aprendió a estar constantemente asustada de los animales salvajes que la rodeaban por supervivencia.

-Eso no es lo extraordinario, joven Kyouya; ella estaba pidiendo auxilio en un cuatro dialectos africanos distintos- se apresuró a decir el doctor Beyer. Kyouya guardó silencio. El doctor prosiguió- Yo trabajé como médico voluntario en África por catorce años, joven Kyouya. Conozco algunas de las palabras básicas utilizadas en los dialectos de las tribus, sin embargo, dos de los dialectos que escuché de ella, corresponden a tribus casi extintas. Es casi imposible que ella haya tenido contacto directo con ellos; se esconden lejos de los pueblos y son muy hostiles con los extraños.

Kyouya hubo ningún cambio visible en la expresión de Kyouya.

-Ese es un dato muy interesante, doctor Beyer- dijo acomodándose las gafas.


End file.
